legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:We need to team up and help MBRedboy31's team thats making a new LU!
Forums: Index > LEGO Universe Discussion > [ |action=edit|section=new}}&section=new Reply to Topic] Category:LU Forum ---- lets get to work bad news. LU is closing, good news, we already have help to make a new one. (ok, the title of this forum is self explanatory) but if you go to the message board on the Lego web site, you will find a thing about making a new LU, it might me a long shot, but we must have hope...AND IMAGINATION!!! post your ideas for a new LU on this forum. (gifted soda torpedo january 31st 2012) Simon5750 , gifted soda torpedo , hazza117 and spirited soful wallres. Well, can't we just work together?yes we are working working for the same thing right?yes saving and/or making a new LU?yes We can, I didn't say that, I was just saying so are we. We'll never let the Maelstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 03:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) new lu will come and i've got thousands of ideas!!!!! ill help dude we need more heros to help re make it we'll also need vanda duke doctor o and hael and the baron or it wont work! from gifted soda torpedo i rock if we re make it i'm sentinal leader ok!!! i m builder leader from hazza117!! and im adventer leader from simon5750 lego universe is coming in june 22 back!!!!!!!!!!!!! to normal!!!!! THATS FIRST LEGO UNIVERSE NOT LEGO UNIVERSE 2!! No its not. Just, no, its not. Someday, but not this June. Its to early. It might not ever come back, ok. F.B.I Specialty Warning: The following is written by the F.B.I. If you copy this, you will pay a fine of 10,000 dollars. My speacialty is to make new enemies in my head. 19:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC)F.B.I Agent 1 Enemy Idea-Stromling Mage by hazza 117 (new builder leader!!) NEW ENEMY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stromling Mage-Health, 55 Like a normal stromling, but has mag clothes, cape, and hood (Black!). Attacks Stromling summon-Summons 10 stromlings and 1 chainsaw stromling. Takes 2 minutes to reload. Swipe-deals 3 damage. Spin Attack-Deals 5 damage to nearby players. Faction Recommandment;Assembly Summoner and Paradox Sorcerer 19:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC)F.B.I Agent 1 am already in the project.it is awesome!!!!!! LEGO Universe 2.0 by Flashy Have a whole list of ideas, not posting them here. -Flashy LegoSamuraiClass:Do you seriusly making lego universe? Please reply if you can.) LegoSamuraiClass 13:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) No. I just come up with cool ideas. :) -FlashyTheGreat This is somewhat awkward, however, I am the Director of Development for Project B.U.I.L.D. (the correct name for the project, by the way). I can't really say much here, as I am pressed for time as of now, and do not want a plethora of useless and pointless questions and comments on the project. I am tired of replying to someone who says that the project will fail (usually epic failure) and asking if they can help and never returning to the project. However, I will encourage you to take part in the project IF, and only if, you have something valuable to contribute. If you want to be a brickbuiler, moderator, brick-budy, etc., don't ask. Albeit, if you want to be a programmer (a real one), 3D artist with talent, etc., feel free to sign up and discuss the project on MBRedBoy31's Board topic under the LEGO Universe sub-forum of the LEGO MB. This is all I will elaborate on here, as I have given much information on the Message Boards. If you are really interested in helping and contributing, or just learning about the project more, then you will take the time to go to the LEGO MB topic, instead of giving this topic lots of hatred. That's all for now, TheMachine -Director of Development for Project B.U.I.L.D. Ok. -FlashyTheGreat TheMachine.Wiki 01:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC)